


All good deeds...

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, prompt grocery store, uncle jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: So veered a little off the prompt... Uncle Jace decides to help Magnus and Alec out by doing the grocery shopping, but there is a reason why their trips to the store don't include the kids!





	All good deeds...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“Clary, its okay go, I can watch the boys.” Jace reassured his girlfriend, who had been called to the Institute for some emergency. He had joined Clary in her babysitting duties while Magnus and Alec attended some Downworlder meeting.

“Thanks, and tell Alec and Magnus that I’m sorry but I didn’t get the groceries ordered.” Clary gathered her stuff and went to say goodbye to Max and Rafael.

Jace wondered around the apartment, spotting the list on the fridge, he had a great idea, he could totally help Alec and Magnus out; maybe then Alec would be more prone to ask him to babysit. For some reason, Alec didn’t seem to trust him with his kids without a chaperone.

Grabbing the list and his jacket, Jace went to get the boys. “Hey guys how about we go to the grocery for your folks?”

Two faces stared at him in surprise. It was Rafael who spoke up. “We can go to the grocery?”

“Sure why not?” Jace frowned, haven’t the kids ever been to the store?

Max jumped up in excitement, clapping his hands and squealing. “We haven’t been there in forever! Dad said never again!”

Jace shrugged off the small kernel of unease that statement caused, just Alec being a hardass, as usual, he thought. “Come on it will be fun, grab your jackets.”

The doors to the market swooshed open, bringing gasps and wide-eyed gazes to Max and Rafael’s faces. Max sat in his seat in the cart, craning his head back and forth to see all the wonders of the modern day grocery store. Rafael walked beside his Uncle Jace, his eyes also darting around. Jace pulled the list from his packet. “Okay men, let’s shop!” he proclaimed in a serious sounding voice, the boys let out cheers just a tad to loud for those around them. Jace ignored those looks.

Jace looked down at his nephew. “Rafael, just out of curiosity, how come your dads don’t bring you to the grocery?”

In typical little boy fashion, Rafael just shrugged his shoulders. It was Max whose words delivered a shiver of alarm up Jace’s spine. “Daddy said he had prevented his share of apocalypses, he didn’t need another one.”

Jace paused his lessons to the newest batch of Shadowhunters. Pulling his cell out he winced at Alec’s name appearing across his screen. Putting every once of obvious he could in his voice, Jace answered. “Hey Alec what’s up?”

The growl in his big brother’s voice had Jace flinching. “Jace, care to explain why we just got a restraining order baring us from our neighborhood grocery store?”

Jace panicked. “It wasn’t my fault! Those two should come with warning labels!”

He didn’t need to see Alec’s RBF, he could hear it in his voice. “Did you just blame two toddlers?”

Retreat was truly the better part of valor. “Oops, gotta go, demon horde.” Jace hung up on Alec. Maybe he could ask for reassignment to Siberia?


End file.
